Cursed
by i am so disappointed in myself
Summary: Harry stared at the odd girl sitting in the far corner. She had curly black hair and mint green eyes. She wore an old Hufflepuff hoodie and ripped up jeans.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter stopped.

"Who's that?"he questioned.

"Oh that's er Prophysia and well…", Hermione Granger stuttered.

"She won't talk.", Ron Weasly finished.

Harry stared at the odd girl sitting in the far corner. She had curly black hair and mint green eyes. She wore an old Hufflepuff hoodie and ripped up jeans.

"There you are, Harry.", said Remus Lupin as he walked in, "I see you've meet Prophysia.", he ruffled her hair.

"Who-",

CRACK!

Fred and George apparated next to Lupin grinning widely, interrupting Harry mid-sentence. Harry walked over to her. He noticed she had the same look as Sirius when he got out of Azkaban.

"She's had it rough…", Lupin said reading Harry's expression.

"What do you mean?"asked Harry.

But before Lupin could answer, Mrs. Weasly bustled in and promptly called Prophysia's name from the doorway. Eventually she had to grab Prophysia's wrist and dragged her from the room while telling the rest that dinner was ready.

Sirius was so clearly excited to see Harry and practically begged Mrs. Weasly to let him explain everything. Eventually Mrs. Weasly agreed. The others explained where they were and what they were doing.

"The Order of the Phoenix….", Harry repeated.

"Yes.", Sirius confirmed.

After dinner, Harry launched into questioning Lupin about Prophysia.

"So who is she?!", Harry exploded.

Lupin looked from Mad-Eye to Sirius to Tonks before answering.

"She er Prophysia was found in the forbidden forest when she was 8 years old and the centaurs took her in.", Lupin began, "When she turned 13 years old, yes you're third year Harry, when I went a little out of control as a werewolf I came across her in the woods and bit her. She of course could not live with the centaurs any longer. I took her in and did my best to hide her but after about 3 months the ministry arrested her for magically attacking a muggle. She's been in Azkaban ever since. Only just got out." , Lupin finished with a sigh.

"Is she part of the order?", Harry asked

"Yes", Mad-Eye grunted, "and you along with Ron and Hermione will help her complete her mission."

"How will we do that?"asked Ron.

"By helping her around Hogwarts."Mad-Eye said, "you've got to protect everyone from her, you got that?", Mad-Eye looked straight at Harry.

Harry's dreams were haunted by Voldemort's thoughts and memories of Prophysia. Harry found himself in a dark room with an 8 year old Prophysia tied to a chair. He looked up to see Voldemort laughing coldly at her struggles.

"Tell me where they are, girl,'' Voldemort said.

" No.", she said, "you'll have to kill me to get me to tell you."

Voldemort laughed again.

"Oh, I will," he said coldly, "but first…"

He unbound her with a flick of his wand.

"Crucio.", he whispered.

She screamed in pain at his feet while he laughed a high pitched cackle.

Harry woke up drenched in cold sweat. He got up and crossed the hallway quietly and opened the door to the girls bedroom. He was startled to find Prophysia standing before him crying silent tears. She nodded to him quickly before brushing past.

At King's Cross station they were escorted to the train by Tonks, Sirius, and Mad-Eye. Mrs Weasly had bought all their books and supplies earlier that week. Finally at eleven o'clock, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, the twins, and Prophysia boarded the Hogwarts Express. While Hermione and Ron headed over to the prefects carriage, Harry and the others went to find compartments of their own. Harry reached the end of the carriage to find Neville Longbottom telling Ginny he didn't want to bug anyone but Ginny ignored that and told him not to worry.

"C'mon Neville,"she was saying, "there's no one in this one except for Luna Lovegood."

Harry and Prophysia joined them. They all sat in silence for about twenty minutes before the compartment door slid open and Draco Malfoy appeared.

"Where's the filthy Mudblood?", he sneered.

They all jumped up defensively.

"Draco….", said a soft voice that made everyone stop in there tracks. They all turned to stare at Prophysia. She had remained seated.

"Draco Malfoy you two face son of a….", she started but stopped, "get away from me you damned git."

Everyone stared at her.

"Bloody hell.", Ron exclaimed for tenth time in a minute.

They reached the station and quickly got off. Harry was startled to hear Professor Grubby-Plank's sharp voice calling for the first years.

"Where do ya reckon Hagrid is?", Ron asked Harry.

"I dunno.", he answered.

He looked up to see a large winged bony horse like thing pulling the carriages. No one paid any attention to them at all.


	2. Chapter 2

They reached the station and quickly got off. Harry was startled to hear Professor Grubby-Plank's sharp voice calling for the first years.

"Where do ya reckon Hagrid is?", Ron asked Harry.

"I dunno.", he answered.

He looked up to see a large winged bony horse like thing pulling the carriages. No one paid any attention to them at all.

They made their way to the great hall then to their first lesson with the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Dolores Umbrige. They sat in their seats. Professor Umbrige was passing out books with the title, _Defense Against the Dark Arts: Beginners Basics_.

"Start on page five and read the first 3 chapters.", Umbrige said in a sweet girly voice.

Prophysia raised her hand.

"Yes?", Umbrige answered.

"Ma'am this has nothing to do with actually using Defensive spells. It's only the theory.", Prophysia started.

"Do you expect to be attacked during class?", Umbrige said sweetly.

"Don't interrupt me.", Prophysia snapped, "No. But in the real world, I do expect to be attacked."

"Detention!", Umbridge shouted over the chatter that had erupted.

"Gladly.", Prophysia said in a tone almost as cold as Voldemorts'.

Harry fell asleep that night.

"prophysia, ", said a young Draco. He waved a stick around.

"Draco,", said a young Prophysia. She laughed.

This faded into a seven year old Draco looking into the tortured eyes of Prophysia. Her wrists were bleeding. Harry could see the Dark Mark had been branded into her left wrist. This faded into a thirteen year old Prophysia staring into Voldemort's eyes.

"Spare them. Please kill me instead.", she pleaded.

He laughed coldly.

"Crucio." he sneered.

She screamed in absolute agony.

"Give me what I want and I'll spare your...friends.", he bargained coldly.

She attempted to move only to be tortured further. She screamed.

"Bring THEM to me and your friends will live,'' he said.

"LIAR!", she screamed.

Harry woke up abruptly. He looked around at Ron, Hermione, Professor McGonagall, and Prophysia. Prophysia got her wand out and pointed it at Harry's chest.

"What did you see?", she snarled, "tell me now, Potter."

Harry was so startled he was out of breath when he finished. Propohysia looked out the window darkly.

"I have got to get out of here."she said suddenly.

Professor McGonagall nodded and immediately arranged an escort for her leave in the early hours of the morning.

After what he saw last night, Harry was excited to receive a letter from his godfather and the Order. He ripped it open and read it quietly to Ron and Hermione.

_Dear Ron, Harry, and Hermione,_

_How is Prophysia? A better question is: where is Prophysia? She has not arrived with her escort. And the full moon is coming. We are worried. _

_Hoping you are well,_

_Padfoot and Moony _

"Oh, this is bad.", Hermione said, "what if You-Know-Who has found her?"

"You're right," Ron said, "What do ya reckon, Harry?"

Harry's hand shot up to his forehead. A burning pain shot right through his scar.

"Harry? Are you alright?", Ron and Hermione said together.

He blacked out.


End file.
